Image acquisition, image processing, image analysis, and detection and interpretation of fluorescence signals are fundamental tools used in all of the projects. The availability of hardware and software to accomplish these tasks, and the availability of technical support to maintain and improve existing capabilities and to develop new processing methodologies is essential for the effective and timely completion of the proposed studies. The core includes support for confocal microscopy, flow cytometry, and support for the purchase of hardware to be used for video image processing and the development of software to facilitate extraction of information from experimental images. In addition, in the current application we propose to expand core capabilities to include Total Internal Reflectance Fluorescence Microscopy (TIRFM). Projects 2, 3 and 5 are developing new research directions that will benefit from this resource, and the remaining two projects, to a lesser extent, will benefit from the availability of these capabilities.